


One arrow, one bullet.

by EnochianLullabies



Series: Of wolves and birds. [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Undercover, a little sad too, and lots of sex/sexy things, canon divergence ofc, lots of sincerity, stony as a background couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnochianLullabies/pseuds/EnochianLullabies
Summary: They didn't know why, but the universe was either ploting to get them together or to drift them apart.“Okay, I don’t know why I’m being punished in a mission with you, but I’m going to make the most of being a fake millionaire” Clint said taking a handful of shrimps.“And fake married too” Bucky answered taking one of them.Of course, having to be fake married was only the tip of the collosal iceberg of feelings they were defenitely not talking about.





	1. Chapter 1

He wasn’t trying to evade Bucky, they got along, or so he had told Natasha over one hundred times, and Steve, Steve couldn’t stop asking him if he and Bucky had a problem.

They didn’t.

Well, they did. Clint did. But he wasn’t addressing it anytime soon.

So when he heard Bucky entering the sparing room, he took off his hearing aids and got into the shower.

“Why are you eviting me?”

Of course, Bucky was just waiting for him at the bathroom door, Clint got a tower around himself, Bucky didn’t same to care for nudity, but he did, sometimes.

He signed, “I’m not doing it”, he knew Bucky knew how to sign, but for a brief moment he hoped he didn’t, so he could use it as an excuse to run.

“Yes, you are. Did I do something to you? You know, when I was the Winter Soldier.”

“Don’t worry, wolfie, hadn’t done a thing.”

“Okay, because we are in a mission together.”

“What?” He shouted, not caring how loud it may have sounded. He was going to kill someone, who the fuck had thought it was a good idea? They weren’t compatible, they couldn’t do it. He was going to… “It’s someone else coming with us?” If Steve was there Bucky would be to occupied with getting his panties in a twist for Cap that he wouldn’t notice Clint’s little crush on him, if Tony was there the sarcasm would have the same effect, he hoped as hell Natasha wouldn’t be coming with them.

“No. Just us.” _Fuck_. “Undercover.” Bucky gave him the aids he had left at the locker room. He put them on, giving himself some time to adjust them. He also gave a little tug to the band-aid in his check, and he pulled off without a problem.

Having to get back on all the band-aids and bandages after a shower was fucking tiring. 

“Undercover? I don’t like how this is going” he said after pulling off his nose another band-aid.

“You are leaving the pharmacies empty. We’re going to be rich.”

“I like it better, like, rich Stark or rich me?”

“Rick Stark. And married.”  And he left the room smiling, being the asshole he sometimes was.

“What?” Clint screamed after him, his tower falling “Aw, fuck” he had his ass in the air taking back the damn towel when he heard Bucky.

“Looks like I got a good taste” he said, but didn’t stay enough for Clint to say anything back, he kept walking, chuckling a little to himself.

Well, the mission looked bad.

Next day, there he was, in a hotel room that costed more than he could possible afford. And he could afford a lot of things, he had money. He was looking at himself in the mirror. His hair combed and a bowtie in, the suit actually suited him, he hadn’t worn one for some time.

Bucky opened the door and a whistle came through his ears. He smiled and turned himself.

“We do have money.” Bucky said closing the door. “Damn, we’re loaded.”

“Hell, yeah.” Clint could do this, as long as Bucky keep their bantering light, as long as he didn’t start to joke with innuendos, it would be okay.

And Clint have loved that Bucky was so relaxed around him that he could even make that kind of sexual jokes. Till he realized that he like the idea of doing everything Bucky was joking about a little too much. And then he had started to hate them. But not Bucky, of course no, even if Steve worried so. 

“So, do we get going?” He offered his arm for Clint to take it and then Clint realized how good Bucky was looking, a low ponytail, a black suit, and a smile. He would love to see Bucky smiling like that more often.

It didn’t look like a fake one, and maybe Clint wasn’t right because years of spying and trauma make it easier for you to know how to smile just so it looked real. But at the back of Clint head, in his lizard brain, he knew it was a real one.

The reason why it may be a real one escaped him, he took Bucky’s arm and he winked at him.

“Let’s, go, doll.”

Oh god, it was going to be fucking exhausting.

They arrived at the salon where the party was going strong already. A lot of tuxedos and long dresses, lots of food too, Clint realized.

“Okay, I don’t know why I’m being punished in a mission with you, but I’m going to make the most of being a fake millionaire” he said taking a handful of shrimps.

“And fake married too” Bucky answered taking one of them.

Clint went red at the simple gesture, and then Bucky was taking him by the waist, Clint shivered and Bucky looked at him as if he was growing a tail.

They walked the room, looking for something out of place, for points for an escape, and of course for one of the most notorious couple of arm dealers.

They didn’t have any luck. And the people were starting to look a little weird at the pair of not-so-affectionate guys that were supposed to be a couple but were more interested in looking at air vents than at each other.

 _“You pair of idiots aren’t going to pass for a couple even for a night”_ that was Tony in both their ears.

 _“Tony. Constructive criticism”_ and Steve “ _You’re doing it terrible wrong. Kiss or something._ ” Steve and Tony laughed. Clint rolled his eyes and Bucked kissed him, just a peak. Clint heart was trying to escape his to big shirt. “ _You did it?”_

“Yes, Steve, now let us work.”

 _“You owe me 20 bucks”_ that was Tony.

“You did it” said Clint, still looking at Bucky directly into those blue eyes.

“Stop looking at me like I just stole a kiss, you’re my husband.”

“Well, but you did steal a kiss.”

“But” Bucky groaned, “we have a job to do, if you can’t do it, I should have come here with Steve.”

_“No, you shouldn’t. And everyone knows Steve, no one knows who you two are.”_

“Shut up, Tony” Bucky slowly fastened his grip on Clint’s waist “If you aren’t comfortable with this we could get to them in a more violent way, but I need you to be in the same page or not in this plan at all, Clint. This is serious.”

“I can do serious. From time to time.”

“I know. That’s why I picked you as my partner for this.”

“So it was all your idea?”

It had been, of course. Bucky wanted to expend more time with Clint. He had been his first friend on the team. The only one that hadn’t try to make him something he was not. The only one that wasn’t ‘only worried’, had it been for fear of the Winter Soldier coming back (which at Bucky eyes was still very possible) or fear of he doing harm to himself.

Clint showed him around, took him to a little cinema where they were putting on a Star Wars marathon without even thinking of the possibility of Bucky killing everyone, including Clint himself, in it.

He challenged him to a shooting competition and then he cheated, very clearly, his way to the top of it. He felt no pity for Bucky, neither fear.

And now Clint was slowly drifting away, Bucky didn’t know if it was his fault, maybe he was getting too clingy, but he doubted it, he thought maybe Clint just had more work to do now at days as he kept showing himself more and more reliable and valuable.

So a mission with him was in order. They told him it’d be undercover, had to make friends with an arm dealer to get his contacts. Well, now it was two of them. And Clint and he had to be married.

It looked like a funny thing to him. Yes, he may have had a little crush on Clint, nothing he couldn’t cope with though. But now that they were playing the part he thought that maybe the crush was bigger, and maybe he did do something because Clint clearly wasn’t comfortable with him.

“Yes.”

“Well, thanks for getting us in this mess.”

“It isn’t a mess yet.”

Clint shrugged and he turned in place, Bucky’s arm now around his waist, and Clint ass pressed against him. Bucky’s brow got instantly up, for not wanting to be here to getting his ass so close to Bucky’s groin was some weird action.

Clint moved his head so he could whisper at Bucky’s ear, getting nearer to him.

“It’s them.”

Bucky looked at where Clint eyes were pointing. There they were, looking perturbingly close to clones of Steve and Tony.

“Okay. Are you going to play this then?”

Clint looked at his eyes, and kissed him, lingering a little longer than last time, Bucky closed his eyes.

Damn, he was most surely going to regret all of this, a little crush? He was already so deep he didn’t want to think about it. So he didn’t.

“Come on, doll, we have some friends to make.”

They tried to approach them in the most unsuspicious way. Casually getting to reach the same kind of canapes while talking to each other, so Clint and one of the arm dealers would touch hands.

“Oh, sorry. Same taste we have, don’t we?”

That was Clint talking, and at the same time it wasn’t. Now he was playing the part. And as Bucky looked at him smiling he almost felt to his knees.

“It seems so” the Steve Clone smiled. “I’m Richard, nice to meet you” he held out his hand.

“I’m Cesar, and this here is my wolfie, Robert.”

“It’s refreshing to not see yet another straight couple in this business” said no-Tony.

“Alfred” Richard said, and god, they event sounded like Steve and Tony, Bucky and Clint were going to have a few laughs out of this when they were back with the team.

“What? It’s true!” he shouted in a whisper and took a peak of his husband lips “I’m Alfred, as you surely had already figured” he did as Richard had done and held out his hand.

They shook hands and started talking about business, the business being art and of course not arm dealing.

So after a couple of hours talking, the party slowly dying, Alfred and Richard invited them to go to their room, to ‘continuing talking’.

“ _You’re really going to exchange couples. That usually don’t happen when you have just met. Well done guys.”_

Tony should shut up.

They walked to the room. Bucky arm hadn’t let go of him all night. And he was worryingly getting used to the heat and comfort coming for having it around him.

Once in the room they served them a couple of drinks and asked for them to sat at the sofa.

“So you two” Tony-clone, and Clint couldn’t remember his name, but he was sure that Steve-clone would call for him to ‘stop’ soon enough for him to remind him of it before it was necessary “How long have you been together?”

It was the start of a very long-ly interrogation, and they nailed every answer. Even the more personal ones that they had not business asking about. What did they care if they had any tattoo or what side of the bed was for each one?

Well, they still answered without any incongruence and the other couple was slowly opening to them.

And Clint was getting more and more into Bucky space, resting against him, a hand in his thigh, a head in his shoulder. He didn’t know what he was doing there, but sitting straight now was going to be really conspicuous for Richard and… Alfred? Yeah, Alfred. And they were already suspecting something or they wouldn’t have been bombarding them with more and more questions.

Bucky was getting hot all over. He could feel all of Clint’s body against him, his breath so close to his neck, and if he slowly but encouraging was pressing him more and more against himself, it was unconscious.

Clint started to draw circles in his tight and pressed a kiss to Bucky neck.

Okay, that was weird, Clint wouldn’t have done that. Was he too drunk?

“I think you two should go back to your room.” Alfred smiled. “We could talk tomorrow. Breakfast?”

Clint kissed his neck again, and he wasn’t hearing what Alfred was saying. He nodded moving his neck and making Clint grunted as a response to it.

He turned his head slowly to look for an indication that something was wrong in Clint eyes.

Clint kissed him. Mouth open, his tongue already searching for his before getting to touch him. He opened his mouth, it would have been weird other way.

He looked at their drinks, Clint hadn’t drank much more than him. But he was a supersoldier after all. And then Bucky understood.

“We’ll be going” he said against Clint’s lips. And took him in his arms, bride still, as he got on his feet.

Alfred and Richard smiled. As soon as they were out of the room Clint seemed to get his voice back.

“There’s something wrong with me.”

“They drugged us.”

“What?” Well, Clint was feeling insanely hot and wanted to climb Bucky like a tree so the drug thing was looking like something possible, that wasn’t the question “Why?”

“I don’t know, not right now. I’m getting you to our bedroom.”

“Why aren’t you…?” he asked, and as Bucky slowly let him on the floor he touched his ass. And well, yes, he moaned, but he was drugged it wasn’t on him. “Drugged. You know what I mean.”

Bucky called for the elevator. His room was right above Alfred and Richard’s.

“Supersoldier.”

Bucky was feeling like the worst of people, because he didn’t want anything more than to be drugged too so they could… fuck for a night and blame it on the drug and be over with it. Maybe like that, that not-so-light crush he had on Clint would be gone.

But he wasn’t drugged, and he had to think on why they had tried to drug them and not on Clint hard erection pressing against him as Clint was kissing his neck. They were already in the elevator and he didn’t have a place to run to.

“Clint. You’re kind of mounting me right now.”

“I know” Clint moaned in his ear, and moved his hands under Bucky’s jacket “You’re wearing too much.”

“Clint, please.”

He had to take him in his arms to move him to the room. Some lady passed them in the corridor and snickered a little at the sight of them ‘newlywed’ she whispered.

Yeah, not exactly.

They got to the room and Bucky closed the door, he looked for his guns, and for someone hiding somewhere, everything was in order no one was in there, and no one had been.

Clint was touching himself, clothes still on, pants only lowered a little. His legs open and inviting, his dick slowly getting in and out of his fist, Bucky looked to the other side.

“ _Okay, I’m back, what have I missed.”_ Awesome, that was Tony voice, just what he needed.

“I don’t want to hear Tony right now, I’m leaving the aids on, but muting you, bye Tony. Come to bed, Bucky.”

“ _What?”_

_“They’ve been drugged and it had an effect on Clint.”_

_“So he is sleepy?”_

_“So he is really horny.”_

_“What.”_

“Guys, I’m going to take them of too if you two don’t shut up.”

_“What happened? Tell me and I’ll shut up.”_

“We went to his room. Everything was going great. And then-” Clint was moaning so loudly, Stark and Steve could even heard him, he was sure. And yes he was getting slowly, painfully, hard “-And then Clint started to get clingy.”

“I’m not clingy.”

“Whatever, doll.” Clint moaned even louder at that. “I thought he was playing the part, but something started to feel off. I got both of us off their room, and now we are at ours. Hoping you gave us two rooms instead. Too beds at least.”

“ _You’re married why would we do that?”_ Bucky didn’t answer Stark “ _And why do you think they did it? Drugging you?”_

“Some kind of distraction I think, and I could say it’s being pretty effective. I don’t know what to do. Do I go back to them and try to see what they are doing? We didn’t get to put mics in their bedroom, just one in the sofa.” Bucky looked at Clint, his shirt was gone now, and he was making more and more noise, his free hand clinging to the bed as if trying to stop himself. “I don’t think Clint is going to be of much use tonight.”

“ _Maybe they want to try and talk to the other dealers in the hotel tonight, trying to get you occupied so you wouldn’t run on any of them.”_

“Maybe.”

_“You shouldn’t let Clint alone tonight, Bucky.”_

“Steve, I…”

“ _I know. Just stay at a side till the effects pass gone.”_

“I’ll try to get the mic on and if we are lucky the meeting will be in their bedroom.”

“ _Okay, you do that. We’re going to sleep. If something happens just touch the earpiece two times, we’ll be there.”_

“Good night, Steve. Goodnight, Tony.”

They said their goodnight too. And Bucky was left alone. Silence filled his ears for just a couple of seconds, and then he started hearing Clint patting.

As he closed his eyes, trying to get his head clear enough for him to start thinking about the mission, he heard it.

His name.

And again his name.

Against better judgment he turned around.

“Bucky” hand still clinging to the bed “I need you, please.”

Clint was flushed all over, his hard cock against his stomach, one hand touching his bare chest, the other extended towards Bucky. His pants hadn’t even got all the way down yet.

Bucky needed to look away. But instead he looked at Clint’s eyes, all the blue gone of them, just a big, black, pupil in each eye.

He was so beautiful.

Bucky was in so deep.

“Clint. I can’t. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere. But I’m not going any closer.”

Clint moved his hand then, slowly circling himself.

“Talk to me, please.” Bucky was about to burst into flames. “Please, about anything, about the mission, I don’t care.”

That Bucky could do. More or less. Could he? He got to his laptop and get on to connect the mic.

“Okay, I’m trying to get a little info on what is going on under us” Clint hummed at that, “they could have a meeting. Maybe we could get the names out of them tonight and all of this could be done, over with it.”

“You want it to be over, wolfie?”

“I…” Bucky swallowed “I’m sorry I brought you here, this didn’t need to happen.”

“Not sorries today, not when I’m trying to come, please. Save it for late.”

“Sorry.” Clint laughed at it, and Bucky rolled his eyes. Even in his state Clint could be Clint. “Okay, I’m in, the mic is on and recording, the archive is just here, do you want to hear it?”

“Just your voice.”

“Okay, I’m going to read it, then. Are… Are you close? I don’t have much more to say.”

Clint moaned at that. Clint had asked for him to just talk, but him talking about something that wasn’t the job had a clear much better effect on Clint.

So he was really going to do it, wasn’t he?

“Bucky, please, don’t stop talking. I’d have to jump you if you do.”

“Wouldn’t you love it?” he said, and Clint’s eyes were pinned on him instantly. “Wouldn’t you love to be just over here and not in that bed? My hands all over you, doll.” Clint moaned, his rhythm going faster. Clint had already realized was Bucky was doing.

“Thanks.”

“You can thank me later, when you have come all over yourself thinking about my dick inside you.” That earned him another beautiful loud moan. “Imagine it, Clint, doll, I’ll stretch you so right, full you so much, kissing your mouth red, touching you much better than yourself, doll. So much of me all over yourself, I’d mark you too, so that pair of assholes would know just how much of you is mine. So they wouldn’t have to ask which side of the bed is yours to know that we’re sleeping together.”

“Buck-”

“Yeah, just like that, Clint, come for me please, I’ll love to be touching you, Clint. Touch yourself as I would do. Come for me, doll.”

And so Clint did. Very hard, white stripes all over himself, some of it getting to his chin. His eyes closed, his hand got to his chin and he licked clean a finger covered in his own cum.

Bucky tried to look away. He really did. He just couldn’t for a couple of seconds, or were they minutes? When he recovered his brain back from the dark desire burning in his stomach he got to the bathroom and got a towel for Clint to clean himself.

He got near the bed, and his breath became increasingly elaborated. He offered the towel to Clint, who opened his eyes at the contact of the wet cloth in his hand. Bucky hoped Clint didn’t take it as a sign of Bucky being embarrassed of what had just happened, it was just that he didn’t trust himself.

“Thanks” he said “, and for the towel too.” Bucky just smiled. He was going to take a long cold shower. As cold as he could manage without getting triggered. And just as he was turning away Clint took him by the arm, he felt sparkles at the touch. “Sleep with me tonight please, I assure you I won’t jump you.”

Bucky smiled again, without thinking he caressed Clint’s hair “I don’t have any other place to sleep so I hoped you’ll say something like that.” Clint laughed a little at that “I’m taking a shower first, though.”

Clint looked at him, and then his eyes traveled down, Bucky didn’t cover himself, it didn’t make sense to try to hide the obvious.

“I could…”

“I’m going to take a shower.”

The hotel shower was as good as the rest of it, he thought of sleeping there, under the water. But as good as the shower was, the lukewarm water didn’t do anything to calm him, and as he touched himself, he couldn’t help but think of Clint.

He tried to lie to himself and tell himself that it was the first time that he had touched himself thinking of Clint, he had done the same think the last time, and the time before of it.

This time was completely different, though. He didn’t have to _imagine_ anything, he just had to remember Clint lying down, just a few inches apart from him, coming to the sound of his voice, to the images he was planting in his mind.

As he came back he saw that Clint had gotten his underwear back up, but he had lost every other item of clothes.

He got in the bed, tried not to disturb what was at all eyes a sleeping Hawkeye.

But he was still getting under the sheets when Clint was already rolling to hug him. He should really get with listening to what was happening in the room under them. But if Stark was so interested in getting those dealers he should have done it himself.

He let Clint bury himself in his arms, his head in his chest, and he started to mess with his hair, tangling and untangling his fingers in it, he took Clint’s aids in his hand when he gave them to him, and let them sitting at the side table at his side.

And then he felt asleep.

He was the first one to wake up too.

He tried moving, and a grunt made him smile.

“We have things to do, Clint.”

“Can’t hear you, don’t want to look at you to see what you’re signing” he said, knowing Bucky was talking for the vibrations running through his chest.

Bucky moved to get the aids, and Clint stretched even more in his chest. He gave it to them, and after a sigh he put them on. Still not turning on the channel for Steve and Tony to talk to them.

“I’m post-drugged, Bucky, have pity.” he said, rubbing his face in Bucky chest “You’re comfy, that’s good, I got a good one.”

“Thank you” Bucky smiled, cutting the ‘doll’ off the sentence. “But I have to move.”

“Come on, you world-fucked me last night, let me sleep a little more.”

Bucky swallowed. So they were acknowledging it. Okay. ‘ _Be cool, Bucky, you can do It’_ he thought.

“World-fucked? You made that one up.”

“Well, yeah. Now let me sleep. Or bring me coffee. Aw, coffee, I love it.”

“That I can do.”

He got up, slowly removing Clint from him, and got to the ‘kitchen’ they had in their room, he turned on the Nespresso and popped a capsule into the machine. He went back to the bed with a cup of coffee in his hands, and just like a mouse to the smell of cheese, Clint moved to the smell of the coffee.

“Thanks. Again.”

“All for a friend” he said giving Clint the cup.

“Yeah. A friend, right” Clint murmured. And Bucky didn’t know what to say to that. “So did we get something done last night or what?”

“I manage to put a mic on their sofa, and plant the idea that we’re kind of interested in getting more money that what we already have.”

“Because we are so rich already.” Clint smiled, and Bucky smiled back at him. Clint sat at the bed. Right, he was still only wearing his boxers.

“Exactly.”

“Exactly, what?” Clint was smirking, that menace.

“Exactly, doll.”

“I like it; it sends that ‘possessive-will-fuck-you-up-if-you-touch-my-husband kind of vibe.”

“That was what I was aiming for.”

“And you never miss, yes?” Clint said, and having his logo, the first thing he had known about Clint, said about him made him hot all over, not like last night, a kind of chimney in a cabbing kind of hot. He wanted to bury himself in that heat. In Clint’s comfort.

Instead he when to his laptop and started to listen to the audio that the mic had recorder last night as Clint slowly drank his coffee.

Bucky started to form a smile as he listened to the recorded audio “We have one name, at least” Clint made a thumbs up sing without stopping drinking “I’m going to send this to Stark and Steve, we have to get ready, we’re having breakfast with a couple of arm dealers, in fifteen minutes.”

“I hope it isn’t like the last breakfast I had with Tony while he was still in the arms business.”

“I don’t know what happened, but I hope not.”

Their breakfast with Alfred and Richard was, in fact, just a little worse than his with Tony.

They got ready, and just before crossing the door Clint stopped Bucky, an arm in his chest, and Clint was strong, big arms, broad shoulders, Bucky knew it, and still every time Clint showed it he was fascinated.

“After last night…”

“Don’t worry-”

“No, I meant, they think we fucked-” Bucky swallowed, so hard the entire hotel should have heard him “-so shouldn’t I be looking a little more… _ravished?_ ”

“Ravished” It was like a day-long nightmare. “I may be a gentle lover.”

“But you’re not.”

“How do you know?”

“Just an assumption. Are you?”

Okay, he was too close to Clint, it was surely his fault, he was getting more and more close to him, the arm that had stopped him was now a hand clinging to his shirt, and Clint was getting trapped being him and the wall.

The things he could do with Clint in that position, everyone would know Clint was his, and only his, he should mark him down right now. That neck all covered with bruises, his collarbones looking purple, didn’t Clint love the color so much?, covered in hickeys, and Bucky, he hoped he didn’t look as composed as he did, his lip bitten red and Clint scratches all over his back.

Clint back hit the wall. And he had his metal hand in Clint neck, a little stronger than a bare touch, but Clint didn’t seem to mind, he had parted Clint’s legs, getting between them.

His hand when to Clint’s ass, and he squeezed it hard, he upped him with a little help from Clint and Clint’s legs were, surely, meant to be sitting in Bucky’s hips, rounding his waist so nicely.

“Buck” Clint whispered at his ear when Bucky lowered his head so he could start with his plan of getting Clint all branded.

And maybe Clint should be opposing, or even questioning something, but he wasn’t. He bared his neck, and let those now deep black eyes run all over it before Bucky’s mouth was all over him. He should have been scared of Bucky going all Winter Soldier on him, if that happened Clint was in serious danger.

But he wasn’t. Bucky wouldn’t do it. And he could defend himself if it happened.

So he moved his head letting more of his neck accessible when he felt Bucky’s teeth in him instead of trying to push him away.

 It wasn’t only his teeth that he was feeling. Bucky was sucking on him. A tongue slowly running up and down his throat. A strong hand keeping him up not without stealing a little squeeze from time to time, and some more serious groping in between. Another hand running up and down his side.

Then that hand got two buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. Clint’s hands went to Bucky hair, long and perfectly stylized in a ponytail, he got the rubber out of it and started to run his fingers through it, trying not to pull when Bucky got really intense.

Some minutes after, he wasn’t exactly counting. Bucky stopped sucking on his collarbones, neck, and even shoulders. Clint rest his head on the wall, the jacket of his suit and his shirt lowered at the level of his elbows. His mouth open.

His body marked.

His dick so painfully hard.

Bucky closed his eyes, and slowly lowered his body to the floor, but didn’t get away.

“I think you look the part now.”

“You think?” Clint almost hummed. “Where did you learn to do that? Where you some kind of sex slave for Hydra?”

Bucky smiled, and then, the little shit, just winked and turned away.

Clint took his arm “Buck”, Bucky looked at him, his pupils still the size of the moon, and Clint didn’t know what to say, ‘do it again’? ‘kiss me, you idiot’? ‘Please, fuck me against this wall, Bucky, please’? He settled for: “So we are having breakfast now?”

“Yes, I hope we are on time” he said looking at his watch. “Get ready, we still have like…, five minutes.”

“I was perfectly ready before you got all possessive boyfriend on me.”

“That was the effect I was going for.”

And just like that they were back to their almost-normal dynamic. Clint went to the bathroom, and Bucky tried to think that he was getting his clothes in order. And only that.

Clint wasn’t doing ‘only that’, how could he when he was almost coming just for the press of Bucky against him, his mouth all over his neck?

He tried to be as quiet as possible.

He didn’t exactly success, the wall was thin, seriously, it was a very expensive hotel, how was the wall between room and bathroom so thin? Bucky could almost hear Clint’s hands going up and down on himself. And it was all Bucky needed, with the images for last night still in his head, with what they had just done.

And it wasn’t like he wasn’t hard enough already.

He sat at the bed, and tried to make it as quick as possible.

“ _Okay, I’m back, hope you missed me_ ”

Fuck, no, fuck no, he wasn’t just hearing Stark’s voice while jacking off to the sounds Clint was making in the bathroom. Hell no.

“ _Bucky? Clint?”_

He threw the earpiece to the other side of the bed as he buried his head in his hands. And then he heard Clint again, and again, he was muttering something, and he wanted to get closer and hear what it was. But he settled for getting his dick in hand again.

And a deep groan escaped him.

Clint heard it, so grateful that Stark aids where so helpful, even after he had, once again, turned off the channel Stark has just used to talk to them. He had heard Bucky’s groan.

God, he was touching himself too.

Clint didn’t think it was because of him, mere cause-effect kind of thing, he had been rubbing in his ass while... marking him, he touched one of the hickeys, after all.

But he could fantasize about it. He could try and imagine Bucky so hot and bothered for having Clint pinned against the wall that he couldn’t help himself. He could imagine Bucky having to claw his nails at the bed to not go and rip the bathroom door open.

He heard Bucky cumming and he came soon after.

Okay, the whole mission, all of it, was getting messy, in more than a sense.

If he knew better he would get himself cleaned and out of the mission, another agent occupying his place. But he was the king of stupidity.

The very best at it.

So he got himself clean, giving Bucky a respectful two or three more minutes to do the same. And he got out of the bathroom.

Bucky was resting against the bedroom door, waiting for him. Clint couldn’t help but look at the bed, and he could see where Bucky’s metal arm, had broken the mattress. So maybe his fantasy wasn’t so far from reality.

Bucky hold his arm out and Clint took it.

“ _Okay, have you finished… Whatever you were doing?”_

“Yes, good morning, Tony” Clint spoke in a low tone as they walked, Bucky’s arm was around his waist again, so if anyone looked at them it would sound as if Clint was talking to Bucky, and not Iron Man in a speaker.

“ _Good. We heard what Bucky sent us. We have it.”_

“Do we?” Bucky didn’t sound happy. Clint frowned a Little at that. “That’s good” he said after looking at Clint. “So what do we do?”

“ _You take that breakfast and get out of there”_

“Oh, hey, Steve, how is it?”

“ _Steve, is good, thanks for asking. Just a little sore for last night. Not more than Clint, though.”_

“ _Tony!”_

Clint and Bucky shook their heads in a comically parallel movement.

And then they were in the buffet room.

Richard and the other one waved at them. Clint should get better with names.

They sat, and Alfred, his name was Alfred, smirked at them, clearly seeing the marks in Clint neck. “Had a good time last night?”

“Yeah, hadn’t seen my wolfie so rough for a time” he said in a whisper to Alfred who chucked.

“Birdie, don’t be like that.”

‘Birdie’? Oh, so Bucky was laughing at him. Okay, he could play it.

“Well, you know, _wolfie_ , you were so possessive, I’m marked all over my body.” It wasn’t the first undercover mission for Clint, and he had made Tony blush once, he could do it with Buck “Will be for days-” he moved closer to Bucky and put a hand in his tight, so close to his groin that Bucky was already starting to blush “-will felt you for days, _wolfie_.”

Bucky coughed, not finding the words to say, okay so Clint didn’t like being called ‘birdie’ at all.

“Well, well, guys, need to go back to your bedroom?”

“We can manage, right, _birdie?”_

“Right” Clint said, a smirk forming in his lips, so Bucky was still trying to win, he had yet to learnt how much of a sore loser Clint was.

“So, last night you stated that you were looking for a new business?” Alfred said.

And just like that a very important and dangerous conversation started. And Clint hand didn’t move an inch lower, if so it was getting closer to Bucky’s groin, and from time to time, Clint made some very explicit innuendo or reminder of ‘last night’.

Well they had some awesomely acrobatic and raw, hard sex for what Clint was letting on, and every time Clint said something about it he was answered with a sweet ‘birdie’ from Bucky’s lips.

When Alfred and Richard stood up they thought they had made it, and then the mic dropped from Richard hand to the table. And just like that they walked away.

Clint stood up.

“Fuck.”

“Fuck.” Bucky answered, already strolling for the other door.

They run to their room. Using the stairs as the couple had taken the elevator. They got sooner to their plant. But the elevator doors opened as they were opening the door for their room.  
A gun was fired.

They got in, took their arms. And went to the balcony.

“ _The fuck is happening? I’m sending a helicopter to you guys, get to the rooftop”_

“We’re snipers, Tony. We’re already heading for it.”

Clint climbed easily to the balcony in the upper plant. Their room door felt to the floor. A shot, Bucky shot back and someone screamed. Clint got to the next balcony. Just two more to go. Bucky was already climbing after him.

“You’re got at this.”

“And you got that guy.”

“Of course, I did.”

“That’s why I love you, wolfie.”

Clint climbed the last one, offering a hand to Bucky, he took it.

“Thanks, birdie.”

There where people on the room, very confused people, shouting while covering themselves with the bed sheets as if that would make them invisible and invincible.

They started climbing to the roof, Clint loved decorations in the facades, it made everything so much easier.

“You, know-” he said, as he continued climbing “-I prefer ‘doll’”

“Do you?” Bucky said, getting up at the roof just a second after Clint. And there they were. Four guys waiting for them. “Okay then, doll, don’t die”

“This looks bad” Clint said firing a gun while throwing back his right hand as if he was using an arch. Man down on his knees. Bucky shot another.

Clint threw a fume boom near them, so quickly none of the other guys could shot them. He unfolded his arch, what gave him ten seconds to shot the other two guys, that where indiscriminately shooting at them. He didn’t need more than one second.

One guy down. And then, he was hitting the floor.

“What the fuck Barners!?”

Fuck. Bucky had taken a bullet for him. Bucky shot in the direction the bullet had come from. And that was a head getting hit, shredded, a body hitting the floor. A helicopter just above them. Bucky got up, resting himself on Clint who was swearing like a sailor. The helicopter landed, knowing how hard it was going to be for them to climb, they got in. Clint started shouting the moment he knew they were safe.

“You, fucking idiot! You could have died!”

“I’m a supersoldier. It’s in my arm, I’m not dying, Clint, stop worrying!”

“You! I can fight my fights! I don’t need a fucking moron trying to protect me!”

“I’m a trained assassin Clint!”

“And were you order to protect me? I’m not a fragile thing, Bucky.”

“I was order to do a lot of things, Clint, protect wasn’t one of them.”

“Oh, Barnes, you know I wasn’t talking about that.” Clint was so angry, and Bucky too, he didn’t understand why Clint was shouting at him for taking a bullet for him, it wasn’t like that back in the war, if he remembered it well.

“I can’t understand you, Clint.”

“You don’t understand a lot of things, Bucky.”

“Then try and explain them to me, doll.”

“Don’t call me that, I’m not Cesar.”

“You never were.”

“I’m not that bad of an actor.”

“You know I wasn’t talking about that” Bucky smiled. And Clint sat at his side. His eyes worrying about the bullet hole “It’s nothing, really.”

“You shouldn’t have, Bucky.”

“You could be death, Clint.”

“And you too.”

“So? It wouldn’t have changed a thing.”

“Are you kidding? You’re a war hero, you do so much good in a daily basis, Bucky. I’m just a loser with arrows.”

“That’s not true.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s true, and I have done my side of killing, you aren’t the only one that had been at the wrong side at a time, wolfie, you don’t know half what I have done.”

“I like when you call me wolfie. I thought I hate it. I don’t.” Bucky said as his metal hand caressed Clint’s arm “You have done so much for people you don’t even know. You’re always ready to sacrifice yourself for the greater good, not only that, you’d do it even for a small one. It doesn’t matter what you have done in the past, Clint, your count isn’t in red anymore.”

“Then why do you insist in yours being?”

Clint was so close now, he could move just an inch and he would be kissing Bucky. And he wanted to, so badly, he wanted to kiss him slow and reassure him that everything was going to be alright. That he was sorry for shouting at him. That no one should be shouting at him never again. That…

“Have the emotional moment passed already? Because I wanted to confess my undying love to Cap, and thought of robbing your moment for it.”

“Tony? How long have you been there?”

“I said I was sending a helicopter for you, I, of course, was coming in it.”

“Tony come back here” that was Steve, “last time I piloted something it ended underwater.”

“Yeah, I’m going. Okay, so well done, the mission was a success, and, as long as you don’t let Steve know Bucky’s been shot we could count no casualties.”

“We killed at least a guy.”

“But it was a really bad one. Well done, seriously. You can take tomorrow free, and talk about… Well. I’m sure you have things to talk about.”

They sure as fuck had. But instead of talking they fell asleep. A much-needed rest. And even if they weren’t even touching when they fell, they were cuddling when they wake up fifteen minutes later when they landed. Clint resting in Bucky’s chest and, Bucky’s arms rounding him.

Bucky had to stay at the hospital for, at least, a day. Well, not a hospital, a room in one of Starks house’s with a lot of medical equipment.

And the next day, Clint couldn’t make himself cross the door to it. He had gone to the door a couple of times already, but he didn’t want to talk to Bucky. Didn’t want to have the talk that could end it all ‘Oh, Bucky, how are you? Oh, I kinda love you, yes you haven’t even really kissed me yet, but I kinda want to marry you.’

So he didn’t cross the door.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Clint was feeling all kind of stupid with a big flower bouquet in his hands. Bucky was just a door away, recovering for the shot he had taken for him.

And still. Clint couldn’t make it. It was just…, if he did it he would have to meet the cruel reality: it was much more than a crush. He was aching all over, he wanted to cross that door so badly, wanted to throw the stupidly big bouquet and hug Bucky, and kiss him, and…

He was going back home. He couldn’t do it.

God, having to avoid Bucky from now on was going to be awful.

He crossed paths with Steve, of everyone he could have encountered, of course it was going to be Steve. If he wasn’t head over heels for Tony, Clint would have told him to pursue Bucky, that would have moved the attention from him.

“Clint? Bucky’s room is over there” he said smiling, and Clint couldn’t look him at the eyes.

“Yeah, look, I have… Something to do. Have to go. Bye.”

Steve took him by the arm “Clint, it’s something wrong?”

“No, it’s just… No rest for the wicked you know?”

“Okay” Steve hadn’t believed a word, Clint knew. “Do you want me to give Bucky the flowers?”

“Yeah, okay, whatever.” Clint almost punched him with the bouquet “Thanks, Steve, I have to go now.”

Steve took the flowers and looked at Clint go, it was strange, he had thought that things were looking up for him and Bucky. Maybe somethings were never supposed to happen, did Steve know about it.

“He was here” Bucky said just as Steve opened the door “Why didn’t he pass? What the hell?”

“Hi, Bucky, how are you feeling?”

“Not so fucking great, Steve. You got me flowers? I don’t want Tony trying to punch me, thanks.”

“Not from me, sorry.”

“Clint?”

“Clint.”

“I… I can’t understand him, Steve, just when I think he’s ready, that I’m ready… Something happens.”

“That sound like you have a little more than a crush on him.”

“Yeah, no shit, Stevie.”

“Maybe he doesn’t feel the same Bucky.”

“I don’t know. He started evading me first. But I thought that maybe it was him realizing… things.”

“Well, sometimes people we… love, they don’t love us back the same way.”

“Oh, please, don’t bring Tony into this, he does love you, shut up and let me pout about the archer who doesn’t love me back.”

“I wasn’t. Okay, sorry, I was. But, if I’m being hones I think Clint is really into you. Look at this bouquet.” Bucky could look at so much more things than a pair of dozens of flowers to know that Clint, at the very least, liked him a lot. “He’s just… Insecure about it, maybe about you liking him back.”

“I think he knows I like him back, Steve.”

They sat in companionable silence for about two or three minutes, and then Steve started talking again just as Bucky was drifting into slept.

“Would you care if Tony and I stayed the night?”

“Are you worried Steve?” He had thought Clint would be the one saying with him, but the idiot didn’t even have the courage for crossing a goddamn door.

“Yes. I’m worried Bucky.”

He just nodded, but he was hurting deep inside. Steve cared a lot about him and he was the first one trusting on his recovering from the Hydra brainwash but he was also the only one that would never believe he had fully recovered.

But well, Bucky didn’t think it either.

Clint did. Clint, at least, acted like he believed it, at least.

He had to stop thinking of Clint, getting at least five minutes’ rest of Clint-thoughts, would be awesome for his brain.

So he tried to sleep as Tony sat next to Steve, giving Bucky a smile, knowing he was drifting away and not wanting to disturb it. It wasn’t long before they were all over each other.

‘A really tight companionship’ Steve had called it sometime, yeah, sure, Bucky had (had?) that with Clint, what they, Tony and Steve, had been what soulmates stories where made off. If he could have only a portion of it, he would be happy.

Clint’s phone rang. His mobile phone, he didn’t have line, did he forgot to pay the bill again? Or was it something else? He didn’t remember. His first thought went to Bucky. It was his second day in the hospital. He should go and visit him. He was going to do it. He had already tried to.

It was Tony calling him, so that night, they were having a memorial act for the veterans. And Clint, as part of the Avengers, and as a supporter of Steve and Bucky had to be there.

Bucky was already out of the hospital?

Well then, he was now, officially, an asshole.

So he walked upstairs and started getting ready. It was very difficult when every time he looked in the mirror he had to saw all the bruises covering him. Bucky had done them. Bucky could have done so much more.

He looked away. He breathed, inspired and expired a couple times and started buttoning his shirt. After a few tries, one button without hole, or a hole without button, he got it right. He didn’t put on a tie, he didn’t have one, the last one was in some hotel room… and he was back to thinking of Bucky.

“Hey” a comforting voice, she wouldn’t be for long “you had fun without me?” there it was.

“Hey, Kate, are you back?”

“Just for a couple of days, I can’t stand you, still” but she went and kissed Clint check. “No, but, seriously, what’s this?”

“Well, Kate, when a…”

“Don’t you dare. Did you get over that mega crush on Bucky?” she was al hyped and smiling and Clint’d hate to break her heart.

“Yeah, that was it.”

“You’re as bad a liar as a shooter, this is why I’m the better Hawkeye.”

“You are.”

Kate smiled and Clint smiled back, appreciating a moment of true sincerity and warm. But it was just a second and Kate was already furrowing.

“It was him, wasn’t it him? Oh, my god. Do I have to call him dad to?”

“You better not call me dad when you’re with those friends of yours, young woman.”

“I call you father, don’t worry.” Kate opened the closet and after a few seconds she had a tie in hand, she walked towards Clint and started tying it “You love him, right?”

“Bucky? You know I like him.”

“Yeah, I know about your high school boy crush, but do you love him?”

Clint swallowed, he knew it, but saying it to another person, it was scary as hell, even if every cell in his body wanted to shout it, even if he knew he could trust Kate “Yes, I think so.”

“That sucks.”

“Yes, it really does.”

The old smoking suiting him far worse that the one Cesar had worn. He walked out of the door, Lucky and Kate waving goodbye, one with the tail the other with a lazy hand.

He tried to take a taxi, not luck for him, so he walked to the not-so-far-away place and he was there just fifteen minutes late, his phone blowing up with texts from Stark, who didn’t know what to do with himself having Steve sitting next to him in full uniform. If his problems where just like that, ‘you want to fuck the soldier, fuck the soldier, Stark’ he texted and just a couple seconds later he received two more texts ‘language’ that one for Steve, ‘He read it you fucking asshole!’ right, he felt like one, but this one time he was doing God’s work.

Just as he was opening the big door, he received another call. If it was from Tony, he’ll throw away the phone.

It wasn’t.

“Barton, I need coverage. Got to the rooftop, next building to your right.”

“Bucky?”

“Yes, run, please.”

So he run. The next building was a residential one, he jumped to the emergency stairs and in no time he was in the rooftop, his breath uneven, the tie over one of his shoulders and hair messy after the run, a little sweat forming in his forehead already.

So there he was, where the fuck was Bucky. Was him late? Fuck.

But no. Clint had to blink twice. Did he understand Stark now.

Bucky was lying on the floor, a riffle between his hands, full uniform on and clinging to his ass. He…

“You cut your hair?”

Bucky turned a little. Oh god, Clint would dream about this, he already knew it.

 “Yeah. We can talk about it later. Two cars, one to my left, position yourself there, we have to blow them, just one try.”

“Easy, I could take them both out with one arrow.”

Bucky laughed, and it traveled through his whole body “Next time I would let you try.” Clint got to his side and Bucky slide him a bow, Clint scrunched to take it “Looking good in that suit”.

“Yeah, don’t think so.” he took the single arrow Bucky gave him and stayed up, he positioned himself, and then he kicked his jacket out. Positioning himself again, and he could felt Bucky’s eyes on him. Not a lot of people have looked at him that way will he was shooting, it wasn’t distracting, not a lot of things could distract him, but it was getting him all hot and bothered. “Don’t you have something better to look at.”

“No” Bucky said smirking, the devil, “you didn’t come to visit me” he said, turning his head to look through the rifle “Two black Maserati GranTurismo, one will go to my right, the other to my left.”

“Okay. How much till they appear.”

“Not more than three minutes if Natasha is right.”

“Nat is back?”

“Yeah, she came to see me. You didn’t.”

So Bucky wouldn’t let it slip. He was going to say something, along the lines of ‘I was really busy with saving the Word’ but then he saw the Maserati. He didn’t have to think. He counted to three, knowing Bucky was doing the same pointing at the twin car in his side of the road.

Two shoots. One arrow, one bullet. Two cars reduced to ash in a not-so-controlled explosion.

Not collateral casualties, as far as Clint could say. Just a lot of screaming people. But Clint was sure it would have been much worse if the two cars full of explosives had reached his goal. The paramedics where there in no time, have been call in anticipation and most of the street was clear, so, as Clint had already figured, no collateral injuries, just a lot of shit blown up.

“I wanted to go” he said, his voice slipping out of his mouth almost without him knowing.

“So what happened?”

“I have some issues to work over” Bucky smiled and give him a kick that made him fall to his knees “What the fuck?”

“I have some issues too.” He took Clint’s nape and lowered him just enough to kiss him. Bucky hummed in his mouth “Can’t you never shut up?”

“Do you even know me?”

“I would love too.”

Clint smiled and tried to kiss him back. Bucky rolled him over himself.

And then a sharp pain went through his shoulder. Bucky threw him to his side, he put himself on top of Clint and shouted.

He was losing blood, so much blood, had he been shot again? He may have. God, how was his arm? He tried to move it, could he shoot like that?

Bucky was carrying him down, his strong metallic arm cold against his skin where he was holding him, he was murmuring things to him, he was shouting at everyone that crossed his pat.

The big door in the building next door opened. Great, Stark and Steve where kissing.

And he was dying.

He wasn’t dying, he was just exaggerating, he had just been shot twice.

“Twice is far more times than recommended” Bucky said, Clint could see tears in his eyes, was it because of him? Had him been shot too? Wait, Clint was talking out loud? “Yes, yes, you’re, doll.”

“I like it.”

“I know. The paramedics are coming, Tony has taken his tongue out of Stevei’s mouth and called them. They aren’t far away, a couple of minutes.”

“I don’t want to go to the hospital.”

“That’s right where you’re going, Clint, love.”

“I… I don’t like them.”

“I’d be there, once they patch you up we’re going to your house, don’t worry. Won’t let them touch you more than necessary, won’t let you there more than a night, I’ll be there with you.”

“You called me love.”

The paramedics were taking him away from Bucky’s arms. He didn’t have strength to fight. He didn’t want to. He wanted his arm back.

The IV in his arm itched, and all his body hurt, weren’t they giving him a lot of painkillers? They should be doing just that, he had to call the nurse. Wait, why was he in a hospital?

Right. They shot him.

He looked at the chair next to him, and Bucky, who was resting there, opened an eye.

“Hey, hey, you’re up. How are you feeling?” he almost jumped to the bed, a hand coming to rest next to Clint, and the other caressing his hair.

“You came to see me?”

“Yeah, I did, not-”

“Not like me yeah.”

“Not letting you here alone, actually, but, yes, that too.”

“Oh, thanks Bucky.”

“It’s nothing d-” Bucky almost literally bit his tongue “-Clint.”

“You can call me it, if you want.”

“I think it’s better if I don’t.”

And just like that Clint was slapped back into reality, even with Bucky’s hand caressing him, even after Bucky had called him ‘love’.

He had done it. Hadn’t he? Maybe he hallucinated it.

The doctor told him everything was quite alright. He could have died of blood loss, have they been a little farther away, but not mayor muscle injuries, so he would be shooting again very soon. He had to rest for a time too. Not saving the word for a couple of weeks at least. Oh, but he could go dancing in just a couple of days if he wanted, and oh, his number was resting on top of Clint’s clothes, and

And Bucky had had enough. He left the room. He did know why he was angry, but he couldn’t do a thing about it. Clint should take the doctor up in his invitation. It was far better having a doctor boyfriend than an assassin-that-almost-got-you-killed-one.

That same afternoon after lots of complaints and even a couple of awful scenes with shouts threw to the sky, they both got out of the hospital and were crossing the door to Clint’s apartment.

It wasn’t the first time Bucky had been there.

He had gone to watch series with Clint and play videogames, the offer was made after just a couple of weeks knowing each other. Sometime after, they started getting cozy and it wasn’t odd that they usually ended under the same thick blanket watching one of House’s seasons and drinking enough coffee for a whole army.

It wasn’t the first time crossing the door with Clint clinging to him either.

They had gone drinking before, Clint was much more of a lightweight than he believed. They were never back at home too late. Clint getting sick sooner than later and Bucky laughing his ass at it. So Bucky called for a taxi, Clint insisted on using his Avenger car to get a discount, and he walked Clint into his house, and into his bed, leaving just after helping Clint with his shoes.

But that time, it felt like something entirely different.

Clint had asked him to stay, and Bucky had said ‘yes’ even before he had finished asking. If his plan was getting a little distance for Clint so he could think, his own tongue was betraying him.

Clint has told him that Kate couldn’t be there, had a mission on the other side of the States, he wasn’t calling Steve or Tony, and oh, god, was it real? What he saw last night? Bucky told him so and Clint made a face between relieved and disgusted, Bucky laughed.

He settled Clint at the couch and went to the kitchen to make Clint some frozen pizza. It was already late, around nine p.m. so he hoped that Clint would drift to sleep soon.

“Buck, are you trying to evade me again?” Clint called back from the couch.

“Again?” Bucky said turning on the oven “You where the one evading me last time, if I don’t remember it wrong.”

“Well, you had had some problems with memory already.”

“Really? Pocking at the super-soldier with anger problems?” he said going back to the living room and sitting next to Clint who has awkwardly resting against it trying to be as stiff as possible.

“Maybe I need some of that anger.”

“Don’t think so” and then Clint bared his throat for Bucky to watch all the marks on there “Fuck, Clint, sorry.”

“You think that doctor thought it was from the same man that shot me, or maybe that I’m kinky, maybe he gave me his number because of it.”

“You should take up that offer.”

“I won’t” Clint said as if Bucky was telling him to kill his dog, who was resting at their feet.

“Why not? He’s good looking, and a doctor.”

“And I don’t know anything more about him.”

“That’s what dinner dates are made for, Clint.”

“Well, I’m sure he has a lot of good looking patients waiting for him to give them their number, I already have enough on my plate with a super-soldier crushing on me.”

“Steve is crushing on you? Tony is going to be devastated.” Clint punched him on the side “Auch, that hurt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry _super-soldier_ , want me to kiss it better?”

Right, yeah, getting to think about his situation with Clint, distancing himself to think about it all, wasn’t going to go so smooth as he had tough. So he was kissing Clint, that was a first step… Wait, no, it wasn’t. It was like walking backwards, being drawn into that mess once again.

He didn’t have a thing to blame it in either, as if it wasn’t going to be stressful enough as it was. So the hurt was done, the wound opened, and sprinkled with salt. And he slipped his tongue on Clint’s mouth.

Clint moved and he shouted, and almost bit Bucky’s mouth out of his face, Clint’s teeth drawing blood out of his bottom lip.

“Fuck, sorry” he said, his eyes all watery, he was almost trembling “I need like, ten more painkillers.”

“Don’t be” Bucky said, touching his bloody lip “Am I that bad of a kisser?”

“Well-”

“Be gentle, I’m the one who’s going to give you those ten painkillers.”

“-You’re spectacular. Now give me what I need.” He said rising his brows in an extremely practiced rhythm.

“What you need is to go to sleep. One painkiller, no more, and sleeping.”

“But Bucky! I almost died, remember? I earned it.”

“Don’t remind me of that please, now go to sleep” Clint didn’t move, Bucky rolled his eyes, and he looked at Clint, he was specking some pout, him asking for more drugs, or coffee, or the pizza that was now surely burning on the oven, instead he was looking at his bloody lip.

“I can change the painkillers for a kiss.”

“Do you seriously get off on a bloody lip?”

“Don’t you?” Bucky didn’t respond, and Clint smirked “Come on, give me a little peek of that.” Bucky thought about it. He got up and went to the kitchen, he got the pizza out of the oven, it was only slightly burned, and came back to the couch, he was in front of Clint, he lowered himself, face to face, almost touching “You’re such a teaser.” Clint said.

“You have no idea.”

Oh, Clint did, he loved it. But he knew he was walking the line, he had done it before, in the circus, never liked it that much, so he took Bucky’s head in his hands and kissed him, slow, getting his tongue all over that lip, melting in the little gasps that Bucky made.

Bucky was keeping him as still as possible, because he didn’t want his lip bitten again, mostly. And Clint was so okay with it. And with the way that Bucky let him run his tongue all over him, even nip a little. And then Bucky was biting him, not hard, just drawing, and made him rest his back against the couch, he put a leg between his and pressed a little, smirking on the kiss when he felt Clint was slowly getting hard.

And then it hit him. He had to stop, stop, stop.

He got up.

 Stop.

Got to the kitchen, Clint a mess against the couch.

 Stop.

He got back, brought Clint the pizza, Clint followed him with half opened eyes, he was still trying to catch his breath.

 Stop.

“Why did you stop?” he asked, Bucky looked at him with absent eyes. “Buck? Fuck, tell me you weren’t some kind of sex slave for Hydra, like, for real.”

Bucky didn’t say a thing.

He didn’t want to stop. He _had to_.

“Go to sleep, Clint. You need to rest.” He said in a voice that cooled down Clint, almost making him shiver.

“What the fuck is happening to you?”

“I would help you get to the bed, if you need it.”

“Fuck no, fucking hell? I don’t need your help, thank you very much, go fuck yourself or something”

‘Fucking idiot’, Clint thought.

‘Fucking idiot’, Bucky thought.

The though directed to the same person.

Clint was still angry when he waked up the next morning. So he didn’t expect his heart to melt when he saw Bucky at his door frame, sweatpants on and a lock of wet hair in his forehead, he was still trying to adjust himself to that new look on Bucky, he looked so much like James ‘Bucky’ Bunhaman Barnes they had told him about in middle school.

“Good morning, Clint.”

“Oh, look, he can talk.”

“Sorry.”

“What happened last night? You went all… robot-y on me. You made me angry as fuck.”

“Yeah, I noticed, sorry. I panicked.”

“You panicked? Why?”

“Because… Can I pass?”

“Do as you want.”

Bucky walked to the bed, sitting so he was at Clint’s feet.

“I’ve been thinking about this. How comes every time we are in a mission together one of us ends up being shoot at?”

“It started happening lately, wasn’t like this before.”

“Maybe it’s our fault.”

“Maybe.”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking about. Look, I’m a super-soldier”

“That has a crush on me.”

“I think we established it a few times already.”

“Just making sure.”

“I do. But that’s not what I’m trying to… told you. I’m a super-soldier-” he obviated Clint rising eyebrows. “- but you’re not. And if something happened to you again, Clint, if something… I wouldn’t know what I’d do with myself, what I could do to others.”

“But I’m always ‘almost-dying’.”

“You’re doing a good job of keeping me calm.”

“Wolfie, what I’m trying to say is that it’s not your fault.”

“Having a partner that didn’t only think about fucking you would be a lot less dangerous.”

“And lot less fun too.”

“Clint, I’m trying to make a point over here.”

“And me too. So you want to ‘fuck’ me?”

“Why can’t you get your mind on the important thing on this conversation?”

“But I’m doing it! You want to fuck me y want you to fuck me! What’s the problem?”

“That we’re a fucking bomb, Clint! A fucking mess, a disaster waiting to happen! We’re like the match and the gasoline. Fuck, Clint, can’t you see it? You’re going to get killed if we kept this up!”

“So what?”

“So what!?” Bucky got up, he had to be fucking kidding “You are not dying. So get over this crush while I do de same, and everything would be back to normal, because I’m not losing you!”

The silence was overwhelming Clint, crushing him as much as the ceiling falling on him would do.

“Yeah, any idea how to get over a… crush?” ‘Any idea how to get over loving someone knowing he wants to, at least, try it with you but some kind of knight complex is keeping you apart?’

“Maybe we should take some time a part.”

“Maybe if we did it we could get this out of our systems?” Clint smiled, but Bucky knew he was lying, a smile as fake as he felt when he talked about a ‘crush’ meaning ‘love’.

“Yeah, that’s not going to happen, and you know it.”

“I know, but I really want it to.”

“Me too.”

“Then-” Clint shout himself, inspiring with such a strength that his shoulders hurt.

Bucky waited for it, a reply already in his head, but it never came “I’ll help you out today, but Natasha is coming tomorrow, she’ll nurse you alright.”

“You’re throwing me to the lion’s jaw just after breaking my heart? How low of you.”

“Breaking your heart?”

“I was kidding, Bucky, relax, just a weird crush, remember.”

He wasn’t, Bucky knew it, Clint knew it. They both smiled as if they didn’t.

It was a weird, awkward day, and it kept getting weirder and tenser as both of them tried to evade the other, a quest quite difficult when Bucky was taking care of Clint, helping him move to another room when he went on it.

And then the night came.

“Then why not?” Clint said as he sat at the bed. “That’s what I was going to say this morning.”

“Because you’re hurt, Clint, and it’s my fault, even if you try to think otherwise,” his voice wasn’t angry, nor cold like it had been discussing it before, it was warm, almost as if trying to explain a kid why he wasn’t going to see his hamster anymore. “and I could hurt you badly.”

“Then I’d bit you.”

“And-” he continued, smiling at Clint but ignoring him “- maybe it was the undercover mission that brought you here. To this ‘feeling’”

So he wasn’t calling it a crush anymore at least. Still, far from reality. A ‘feeling’ couldn’t cover it.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure you brought me here all alone, wolfie.”

Clint moved his hand to touch Bucky’s, who was standing in front of him, not so far away.

“Clint, please.” Bucky pleaded, but he let Clint interlaced their fingers.

“Can I be your doll just for one more night, Bucky?” Bucky didn’t say a thing, “Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t think about it.”

“Thinking and doing are very different things.”

“Look, wolfie, I know you aren’t going to be here in the morning, and ‘Tasha is going to be the worst nurse ever, so treat me right one more time and then you can go and scowl all you want in a dark cave or whatever you’re going to try to do for getting over this stupid thing that is drawing us both into that mess.”

“Then why do you want it?”

“I love messes, have a look at my life.”

“Doll” Bucky whispered and he kissed Clint, he’ll regret this, but he’ll also be thinking about it for the rest of his life.

And Clint, he almost cheered in Bucky’s mouth, but he was too centered in getting the best out of it to do it.

Bucky pushed him gently enough that Clint didn’t know how he ended resting against the mattress, Bucky was resting his whole weight in his metal arm, so, even if all of his body was pressing against Clint’s, he couldn’t almost feel it.

“I’m not going to break.”

“You’re already a little broken, love” he whispered at his ear as a hand touched lightly his wound. Clint flinched but kept Bucky’s hand right there.

“I’ve been so much worse, so many other times. Hurt me if you have to.”

“I’ll never.”

Bucky kissed him again, letting a little of his weight down just so Clint wouldn’t start talking again. Then he was all over his neck again, just like he remembered, the bruises were fading and it made him terrible angry for some reason he didn’t want to think about.

_Possessiveness._

He wanted, he needed, for Clint to be his. He wanted to be Clint’s.

And they could be, just for one night.

So he thanked God for Clint sleeping without a t-shirt, because if he was wearing one he would have torn it apart. His kissed went down all the way to Clint’s pecs and he bit at a nipple, kissed it, twisted the other. Clint was talking again. He opened his legs and Bucky gladly fit inside that new space, pushing his knees to the sides so Clint opened more, a tease hand worked his way down…

“You’re already hard?”

“You worked me up nicely for some time now. Don’t be rude.”

“I love it” he kissed him again, and Clint hissed “fuck, this isn’t going to work Clint.”

“Don’t you dare letting me like this again.”

“Again?”

“Have you already forgotten where this marks came from?” he said touching his collarbones “You even added some new ones already, wolfie. God, I can feel that wall against my back still, you pushed me well, you marked me down, Buck, you…” he moaned, Bucky’s hand had gone under his pants, he wasn’t wearing any underwear, Bucky smirked, tongue between his teeth.

God, Clint wanted this so much that he had to close his eyes for a minute, block him out for a second, just so he could think straight.

Bucky didn’t let him, lowering his pants bringing him up with all the care in the world not to put any of Clint’s weight in his bad side. He kissed at his neck, and Clint hold him with his good arm around the waist, keeping him close, as close as possible, kissing his lower lip carefully. And Bucky could felt his ice melt, it wasn’t the first time kissing Clint by a long shot, but Clint felt so vulnerable under him, his back arched, all his trust in the arm holding him up, and that arm was Bucky’s. The feeling spread through all of Bucky, and he felt remorseful for going to get away next morning. He tilted his head, giving a sweet almost not-touching lick to Clint’s lips, and Clint opened his mouth, sucked his tongue, gave a little bite to the point, and opened his eyes to look at Bucky’s surprised ones.

The whole situation was terrifying, he was already growing used to having Clint plastered under him, to feeling his tongue rubbing against him, to his hot erection pressing against his hip, his silly smile, his uncomfortable bed, his lazy hands rubbing against his sides.

He lowered him back into the bed, and Clint pushed at his pants, Bucky kick them out, Clint laughed at the little dance he had to do to accomplish it.

“Seeing something funny?”

“Not anymore, no” he said, slowly moving his hand down to touch Bucky, Bucky whimpered, and Clint started a slow, lazy rhythm, that could be maddening if he continued it. “Are you going to fuck me, wolfie?”

“You’re badly hurt, doll.”

“I’m always badly hurt, but only have tonight to have you inside of me.”

“Have you even-”

“Ever done this? Hell yes, do you think you’re the only attractive person in this…” _relationship_ “partnership?”

“I didn’t say that” Bucky said repositioning themselves so he could put their dicks together, he started rubbing them at the same slow pace that Clint was using moments earlier “you’re handsome Clint, you’re beautiful, a work of art with his sides thorn, the rose and the thorns, you’re the punishment, the sin, and the Glory.”

“Fuck, Bucky, where do you hide that poet?”

“Steve can draw, I can do so much more useful things, like using my tongue” he smirked, Clint opened his mouth and shook his head a little “allow me to demonstrate?”

“Obviously.”

Bucky was at work in no time, he swiped his tongue across the tip of his head, and along the veins working from top to bottom, and then from bottom to top, Clint was clinching at the sheets, then Bucky put the tip on his mouth and Clint thrust moaning loudly at the contact, Bucky put his hands against his tight, holding him still. Clint tried to give him and apology, but the warm mouth around him was making it extremely difficult to talk. Bucky set a slow, steady rhythm, and Clint dissolved into moans.

God, he was so vocal. Bucky could come only for listening to him, he almost did it once already.

Clint’s hands were twisting in Bucky’s new short hair, he was getting used to it, he loved it, he loved it even more now, his legs were trembling, and after a few seconds he felt the tip of Bucky’s nose against his groin.

He whimpered, moaned Bucky’s name, “Wolfie” he whispered, and then Bucky trailer off completely, leaving him a mess in the cold hair. “You weren’t lying” he said, eyes still close, trying to control himself to not come only on the thought of what Bucky had just done.

“Any lube?” Clint couldn’t remember for his life where the fucker was. He opened his eyes, and Bucky almost laughed at him. “Really? It’s pretty important, you know?”

“Didn’t think you would say yes, I don’t know where I put it.”

“Okay, stay put, I’m going to go and look for it.” Clint looked at him like he was pushing his limits “We can stop for a moment, can’t we?”

“Not like we haven’t done it before.”

“I’m sorry” Bucky said, and kissed the tip of his nose “I’ll be back in a moment, where should it be?”

“Bathroom, I think, I’m not quite sure, not the kitchen tough.”

“I hope not.”

Clint missed him already, as he was getting away from the bed, out of the room, and he knew it was going to be like that next morning, a cold bed, a redhead going around the house instead of the man he had come to love without even knowing.

He was okay with it.

More or less.

He remembered then, weird that thinking about Natasha and loneliness was what he needed to remember were the lube was. Well, it wasn’t _that_ weird.

His arm gave him a hard time as he tried to get the lube out of the side table, he had it in his hands, and he debated if he should call Bucky or start without him. He was still deciding it as he opened the bottle, getting some in his good hand, god, he was so grateful he was ambidextrous, had gotten him out of a month without masturbating more than once.

It felt weird, it felt… mischievous, he felt like a teenager jacking it under the covers while his parents were asleep.

And he got caught, almost instantly, maybe he was making noises or maybe Bucky hadn’t found the lube and was back at the bedroom with the bad news. He was resting against the door.

“Trying to keep me out of the fun?” he asked, he was red all over, and he couldn’t, for nothing in the world, move his eyes from what he was watching “Oh, and your bathroom, it’s going to need some… repair, one of the drawers wasn’t cooperating.”

“You broke my drawer?”

“And you started this without me?” Bucky replied, getting back between Clint’s legs, from where he shouldn’t have leave.

“Well, my last… the people that have… done this to me, they didn’t like this part that much.”

“Are you kidding? Mad people” he said, kissing his cheek and getting the lube with his metal hand “I think you will prefer this one, won’t you?” Bucky said, showing his right hand to Clint.

“I don’t care as long as you’re inside of me, wolfie.” Bucky smiled.

“I’ve been dreaming of having my fingers inside of you for almost a year, doll. All I think about is holding you down and fucking you till you can’t even whine my name, and you will moan it, don’t get me wrong. I wish we had more than a night” he whispered the last part, and then let his hand travel down Clint’s stomach, touching the hand that was still working inside him, and teasing at his rim “Let me take care of you, love.” He said, and Clint moved, resting against the mattress, breath catching when Bucky replaced him.

He was letting a trail of kisses all over his torso, some hickeys too, lots of teeth marks, it was going to be a nasty feeling watching them fade away, oh well.

And then he wasn’t kissing his torso anymore, he was teasing at his hipbones, his finger was accompanied by another one, and Clint flinched, his shoulder killing him, but he could only moan Bucky’s name.

Not wanting to tease anymore, Bucky suck him into his mouth, just the tip, but enough for Clint to go gasping for air as if he was swimming, he kind of felt like drowning, anyway.

Bucky liked it so much, all the sounds Clint made, having him in his mouth, three fingers inside him now, and he didn’t want to think about the others that had been in his position, but he was going to make sure Clint would only remember him of all of them, didn’t matter if ‘they’ where one or one hundred.

“Bucky, please, get inside me.”

“I’m deep inside you, doll.”

“Get your dick deep inside me, _wolfie_ , I’m not scared to beg.”

“Aren’t you?”

“Please, Bucky? Do you prefer, ‘Please, sir?’, oh, wait, you prefer ‘daddy, daddy please?’”

“Please, shut up, and never call me any of that again.”

“Not ever ‘Bucky’? Then, you only let me with an alternative, wolfie.”

“You know; it had grown on me.”

“So start growing _on me_ , if you kno-”

“Oh, my fucking God, Clint, what do I have to do for you to shut up?”

“You know the answer, darling.” Bucky rolled his eyes, and Clint new he had won “Condom?”

“If you want, I’m a super-soldier, can’t give you anything, can’t get anything.”

“Fuck” Clint whispered, damn it was hot, “Okay then.”

Bucky got up, let the lube drop all over Clint’s fingers, and let him spread it over his dick, he put Clint’s legs in his shoulders, and Clint hummed a ‘yes’, he looked worryingly at him. But Clint wasn’t looking like he was hurting. So he aligned himself, and kissed Clint eyelids. God, how had he gone half a life without kissing all of Clint’s body? How was he going to live what was rest of it without doing it anymore?

He pushed in, shutting Cling with his mouth, and it was… It was almost too much, to really be doing it, to really have Clint all around him, to be pushing deep and slowly into him, to be hushing his moans with his mouth, to…

Too much.

He was never one to cry during sex, and he wasn’t going to start then, but damn, he was right near it, using half his concentration to kept himself for crying and half to kept himself inside Clint. And then he saw he wasn’t the only one on the fence about crying.

Then he heard it, a little whine from Clint.

“I’m a sexy one, am I not?” Clint said when Bucky upped himself trying to be sure if Clint was crying or not “Don’t worry you’re not hurting me.” ‘But I am’, Bucky tough, he used his metal hand to try and catch the single drop that was running along Clint’s nose side. ‘But I am’ he couldn’t stop thinking. “Buck, please, kept moving, or I’ll start crying for real.”

“I have no intention of doing this will you cry, l- Clint.”

“Please, Bucky, if we only have one time, I want to have you inside me for as long as possible, to be plastered all over you, to leave a hickey or two of my own on your neck, and to have your cum deep inside of me. So what if I’m watering a little right now? Make me stop crying, Buck.”

So he did, he tried at the very least, kissed the drops out, and kissed his lips too, he pushed deeper and faster, and touched all of Clint, and he was smiling now, his breath agitated and soon enough he was making little sound again. He tried so hard to draw him out from the sadness that he, himself, was causing, that he also forgot it.

And it was disgustingly sweet. So much that Bucky was tempted to change it, to bit Clint over some already-there mark, to thrust as hard as he could; but for his life he couldn’t.

He settled for nipping at his calf. Making Clint bend even more for him to go deeper, god, was Clint flexible. He went to kiss him, and Clint bit him instead, not hard, just a suggestion, and then he did it at his neck, sucking and nipping, and leaving an angry mark. Bucky felt it with his hand, and Clint smiled, he did the same and cupped Clint’s head, moving it upwards, baring his neck, pressing a little, just so Clint could felt it, just so he could felt his breath going out and in, labored enough to send a shiver up his spine.

And soon enough his cock began to throb, he was coming, hard and rough, grunting and calling Clint’s name, he let his legs slip from his shoulders and worked his hand down, getting Clint on it, just a few movements and he was coming all over both of them. He watched Clint’s face lose all the stress, his mouth open, his muscles tensing and releasing, he can feel him drifting away and being so present at the same time.

He started to pull out slowly, Clint made a hurt expression, but didn’t say anything. He rolled over, and Clint took his hand in his. “Go bring me a towel, and sleep with me today.”

He did, Clint took of his aids before he came back, not wanting to talk, he closed his eyes, and let Bucky cuddle him, they slept together. And Clint could almost pinpoint the exact moment Bucky left.

So the next morning came, a cold space next to him. Bucky had left, of course he had. God, he was a coward, he was such a fucking coward.

Clint was thankful for it, because if Bucky was the coward one, the one running away, he didn’t have to be it.

He put his aids on, and tried to sit at the bed, well, he was hurting all over, he hoped Natasha was already in the house, because if it wasn’t the case the day was going to suck like a motherfucker.

“You’re awake, I could hear you thinking the living room, you should do that more often.”

“’Tasha! It’s good to see you. How had the mission been? You can’t tell me, I know.” Quick, he had to hide the fact that he was dying.

“It went horrible wrong. And I got back in time just to watch Tony and Stev-”

“Oh, I know, they are together now, gross.”

“Tell me about gross when you can never walk back into Tony’s workshop without remembering Steve deep in-”

“Tasha, stop right there.”

“Oh, if I have to have that image burned in my retinas for the rest of my life, so have you.”

Clint took off his aids and Natasha started signing it. Oh, god, it was… really graphic, almost as seeing footage of it. Wait, they sure had it, Clint, against his better judgment, signed the thought to Natasha, she thought for a moment and then started to laugh.

Clint couldn’t hear it, but he remembered Natasha laughter better than anything in his life. God, he missed it. He almost started crying, and Natasha realized it. She sat down at the bed that was keeping Clint prisoner.

‘You’re fucked’ she signed, and Clint rolled his eyes ‘You know you can’t escape me, so put your aids back on, or look at me.’ Clint was looking at her.

‘You know about Bucky and me.’

‘Everyone knows. You looked at each other like lovebirds since day one.’

‘We fucked.’

‘I know.’

‘No, like we _fucked_ , last night.’

‘Yeah, Clint, I know. And I bet 50 dollars that Bucky would be the one to run away.’

‘What the fuck?’

‘But I also bet 100 that you two would end up together, so you better get your head out your asses and give you something to smile for.’

‘Well, tell that to Bucky.’

‘I’ll be so much clearer with him, Clint, don’t worry.’ Clint smiled ‘Well, back on the road, breakfast is waiting, get up.’

‘I’m not sure I want your breakfast; your coffee is bitter as hell. And… I can’t get up’

‘Didn’t have that problem with either thing last night, did you?’

Natasha turned away and left the room.

“Hey!” Clint shouted after her, he got his aids on, “Natasha!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback! Here we are, last chapter, and some rough fucking and hard feelings.

Getting to Steve’s house in the middle of the night, a distressed look on his face, hadn’t been one of his best moments, in his defense he thought Steve wouldn’t give up Brooklyn for Tony and he had been right, thing was, he was sitting now between an obviously hard Tony, and an only-underwear-on Steve at a very small couch.

“So you fucked up and now you want us to no fuck?”

“Tony.”

“I don’t have where to go.” And it was read as it was ‘I don’t want to be alone’ Tony looked at him, and there was pity in his eyes, fuck, that’s the last thing he needed Tony Stark taking pity on him “I mean, I had to tell you about this. I’ll be going.”

“Stay” that was Stark and not Steve, it was weird “I can have as good of a night if you let me take a look at the arm, maybe some more upgrades are in place.”

“’As good of a night’?”

“Don’t worry, sweetie, I’m just being a good friend” Tony said looking at Steve, and then moved so only Bucky could see him and shook his head. Bucky laughed. “Okay, let’s get this show on” he got up, pointing his erection right to Bucky face, he coughed away “What? Don’t try to tell me it’s the first time you have a cock so close to your face, Clint’s-”

“No one want’s to know how ‘Clint’s’ anything, Tony” Steve said, but a little smile was showing he was amused by it.

“At least two of us already know how ‘Clint’s’ all”

“I’ll love to remain in a blissful ignorance” Steve smiled and Tony laughed, he went and kissed him.

Just like that, like an impulse, no, like a reflex. So easy going, not worries.

Or maybe they were there, that creeping anxiety, he had never seen Stark being not-worried about anything.

That night he let Tony unmade him, just in a much different way as he had Clint do it last night.

And then days and nights became almost the same thing. A week passed, and then they were three, and Bucky was getting better, if it wasn’t for the fact that he wasn’t, not at all, not even a bit.

And Steve had managed to get him alone in a coffee shop so he couldn’t run away, he already knew what the subject was going to be: a beautiful shade of purple with a killer smirk.

“It isn’t easy.”

“Please, Steve, no.” He said, but was already sitting, nursing the cup of black espresso between his hands.

“You’ve been trying to evade me for the last three weeks, it’s weird seeing you talking that much to Tony.”

“Well, he’s really charming, really, loves to talk about mechanic and all of that, he looks a little like his father, doesn’t him?”

“Don’t tell him that.” Bucky knew that Steve wasn’t being mean, but the tone of his voice was terrifying, threatening at least, then he smiled.

“I’d never.”

“Look, Buck, denying us things because they could die…”

“’Things’ can’t die, Steve” he whispered, he was already angry, he sipped a mouthful of coffee “and you promised me we wouldn’t talk about Clint.”

“I said it the day following the night you came to my door like a loss puppy, Bucky, I didn’t mean forever.”

“Well, you should have, because I’m not talking about him, ever.”

“You even call for him in your dreams.”

“Steve, I’m one sentence away for going for your throat.”

“All I’m saying is that for the longest of times I didn’t allow myself to love the man of my life because of the fear of the damage we could cause, and it made me spiteful, and resentful, but, most important, it made me reckless, and it did the same to him.” Bucky wasn’t trying to actively kill him, Steve took it as a sign that he could continue, and so he did “Time and time again we’ll be drawn together and we’ll fight our ways apart because of fear, because it was easier.” He brushed his hand against Bucky’s “It isn’t easier. It’s so much easier loving, Bucky, even knowing you could loss, because, I’ll tell you the cold hard truth, you can lose them anyway, without even giving yourself the opportunity to have them for even the smallest of times.”

Bucky snorted, he moved his hand away. He didn’t need that, and still he knew he’d think about it, he was already doing it. Of course, Steve was going to tell him all that, of course…

“I have to go. We’ll… talk, or whatever, at dinner, if you’re not too deep into ‘the man of your life’ mouth to have dinner” ‘Low, Bucky, that was low’, he thought, but he didn’t care.

Steve shook his head, a disappointed father kind of look in his eyes.

Three more days and they were hosting a party at one of Stark’s houses, celebrating him and Stevie getting together. He had already told him how disgustingly cute they were, and he knew Clint would be there, so he didn’t go.

Still, the next day he received the news of Clint looking like a kicked puppy, with all those bruises over him, and how that had called the attention of one of the new members of the team, and no, Stevie wasn’t going to tell him whom, because he didn’t want anyone getting killed, and Clint had already rejected them without so much as a glance, so Bucky didn’t have anything to worry about, except that...

It was very greedy of him to not let Clint have anyone, Steve reminded him.

He tried to touch himself that night, working himself as he had always done, thinking of Clint, of course, but he couldn’t imitate him, and the sounds he was evoking wasn’t exactly the ones Clint had made, and it was driving him _mad_ , like _I’m going to kill someone_ kind of mad. He settled for a cold shower, and he looked up a 24/7 gym, he could pass a night without sleeping.

It wasn’t just a night, and, god, why was everyone looking at him like that? He wasn’t the only one in a gym at 4 a.m. Maybe he was pumping more than everyone else put together, but he was also the only one with a metal arm, so he wasn’t sure what was the one thing drawing the attention to him.

It possibly was that he had already broken two bars.

A couple of weeks after the talk he wasn’t thinking about, and a little less since the party he wasn’t thinking about every night either, wishing he had been there to slap that fucker (whoever it was) and hug Clint as close as possible, he was sitting on top of Stark’s workshop, Tony working on some new robot, or an upgrade to one of them, Bucky was very much distracted that day, enough that even Tony’s incessant talk wasn’t shaking him out of his thoughts.

So Tony let something fall to the floor, a wrench or other tool, making a reverberating sound in the room, and scaring Bucky who almost fell of the table.

“What the fuck?”

“As I was telling you. Go back to Clint, fuck him, have adoptive babies. Come together to Steve’s and I wedding”

“You too? Really? I thought we were friends.”

“We are.”

“Well, when you were desperately pining for Steve I didn’t bully you to do anything.”

“That’s because we weren’t that close then.”

That was probably true, but Bucky was still angry that the perfect supercouple have taken upon themselves to play matchmaker with him and Clint.

“I’ll love to see you saying the same you’re saying when Clint is killed, and it’s my fault.”

“Okay, hear me for a moment, okay, Barnes. Clint is going to be killed. That’s for sure, sooner or later, ‘a fact’ I’ll call it, but he can be killed with a happy life before it or not. Are you scared of him dying or of you being left alone?”

“Both?”

“Then you love him.”

“I already knew that shellhead, tell me something new.”

“You’re an idiot for being here, sitting on my workbench instead of sitting on Clint’s face.”

God, he had to go back to his apartment, or recluse himself at his bedroom, he wasn’t talking to Stark, ever again.

It was two or three days after the second or so, more uncomfortable talk of his life when he was called in for a mission.

“Retrieve an agent for a possible hard encounter with a mob boss.”

Well, not any mob boss. The Boss.

Bucky could do it with his eyes close, would love to splat just a little of blood if he could, though.

The guy was a bad one, so if he had to ‘save’ that agent killing that guy in between he was going to do it.

He put on the ear piece, but didn’t turn it on yet, they only gave him a gun, but he had killed with much less, so he could manage. He smiled and lit up a smoke. Good, he was ready, maybe a little fight would be in place. He wanted to pick a fight. Maybe then he could… relieve some of the tension that had been building up in the back of his head for over a month.

A month knowing next to nothing about Clint. ‘He’s good’ Steve had told him, good for him, he was happy that Clint was ‘good’, even if he was tearing at the walls, maybe he had already forgotten about him.

‘He isn’t good’ Tony had told him a couple hours after Steve told him otherwise ‘but Steve doesn’t want you to feel bad…, worse.’ He had punched the workbench at that, and Tony almost kicked him out ‘I’m not letting you destroy this place because you’re a fucking idiot, Barnes!’ he had shouted, and Bucky had said his sorries, and sat back at the table.

He was already used to passing his afternoon there, he had done it for the whole month, talking to Stark, well, most of the time it was Tony doing the talk, but it usually kept Bucky mind occupied enough for him to not think about the archer, and his handsome face, and funny personality, his strong back and arms, his sounds…

God, he missed Clint, he missed more than the night they had done it, he missed more than the promise of doing it again. He missed his friend, he missed his easy smile and bad puns. His smell of pizza, coffee, and sweat.

He missed Clint.

He turned the earpiece on and a low grunt passed through his head from ear to ear. Well, it didn’t look like the agent was having any problems. He walked towards the night club, the mission kept getting weirder and weirder.

He supposed the agent hadn’t found the mob boss and was enjoying himself under some girl’s lap.

A low moan from the earpiece, god, what the fuck, can’t he like, turn it off or something will he was at it? What kind of proffe-

“Yeah, you like it?”

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck it. Fuck He was Fucked. With a motherfucker big ‘F’.

That was Clint’s voice, right through his right ear, expanding all over his body.

A grunt answered Clint, “Yeah, baby.”

Oh no, oh fuck no, of fucking hell no, he wasn’t having none of that shit.

He was about to throw the earpiece but decided against it, instead almost ripping off the door of the club when he entered. A girl was already at his side.

“An angry one, was she bad to you? I can help you cool down… if you want.”

“Where is he?” He wasn’t stupid, he knew demanding an answer wasn’t enough for the girl to know what he was talking about, but her face change drastically, almost as if she was another person “blonde, sure had some band-aid in his face, blue eyes, about this tall, broad shoulders, surely wearing something purple.”

“Oh, he’s working here now, if you know what I meant.” And Bucky didn’t know if she knew he was undercover there of if she was saying that he was a stripper, either way that wasn’t what he had asked, and, as he rounded her wrist in a tight hold, she seemed to understand “He’s in one of the rooms, but you know, he’s working with someone big, don’t think either of them would welcome you.”

So he had found the mob boss, ah? “Well, they are going to have to.” More moans in his ear, some grunting, a name, it wasn’t Clint’s.

“I’m not giving you the number of the room, they could kill me, the mob.”

“Look, at me, do you think I care about it? In about three seconds I’m going to storm out to the corridor, and if I don’t know the fucking number of the room I’ll go one by one, do you think the fucking business is going to get over half his clients being killed off? Sure some of them are part of the mob, want them angrier?”

“303, third plant, please don’t kill anyone, they’ll do the same to us, even if you’re the one who did it.”

“Can’t promise it.”

Bucky stomped out, letting the girl run towards what was surely the phone where the name of a corrupted cop, in love with one or more of the girls, was saved, he’d walk in the motel in about fifteen minutes, trying to be a hero about it, he couldn’t kill the cop, if he didn’t want to be back at some kind of prison.

He pushed the door, it didn’t open, so he kicked it to the floor.

“Wolfie?”

Clint was under the much taller, as muscular as Bucky, man. Short black hair, boxers still on, but not for much time, Bucky could tell.

“Doll.” He said to Clint, who was shaking his head, already looking as angry as ever. “If I was you, son, I’ll be running out of that door stumbling upon those pants about one minute ago.”

“Do you know who you’re talking to?” he said, a thick Russian accent in his voice, a gun in his hand, pointing at Bucky as if he was ready to shoot at any time.

“No.” he said, walking towards him “Do you fucking know who the fuck you’re talking to? I’m the fucking Winter Soldier, son, try and shoot me, but don’t cry when I do the same, I’m dying to kill something, and I could make a perfect jacket with your tight skin, I’ll skin you, it wouldn’t be the first time doing it, it’s cold in Russia, isn’t it? It was cooler back then, a good jacket is in place. Марш отсюда”

He kept his gun out, but he was slowly turning towards the kicked door, when he was out Bucky shot him, in one arm, and the Boss started running, shouting in Russian, Bucky looked amused by it.

After a few seconds Clint got up, he looked ravished, all hair out of place, his shirt still on, but one button was ripped, and he was on a tong that was cupping his ass, Bucky hadn’t seen it, but he knew how those looked, he had seen plenty of them searching for porn with actors that resembled Clint.

“What the fuck, what the actual fuck, you fucking psycho? I was doing my fucking job!”

“So your ‘fucking job’ is to fuck a mob boss?”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Bucky walked towards him, the rush still making his blood boil, but his pulse was steady, he took him by the neck of his shirt and tore it open, moved his metal hand up to his neck, and bit at one of his collar bones

“They had faded” he whispered.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, going all ‘Winter Soldier’ on me?”

“You should be mine, doll. He was touching you, he won’t be able to jack off tonight, at least. You-”

“You’re going fucking mad, asshole. I wanted to be yours, you fucker” he hadn’t thrown Bucky away yet, at least, so he kept sucking and biting at every part of Clint he could get his mouth on.

“You still want.” It wasn’t a question.

It wasn’t a fucking question, and Clint should have punched him straight in the face, and ran away, called Natasha and fought Bucky off. But he didn’t. Instead, he answered.

“Yes.”

And Bucky grunted like an animal.

“You like it.”

Again, not a question, and the hand in his neck was tightening, the other one was groping him, a mark already in both his ass cheek and neck, he was sure about. God. He answered again.

“Yes, yes.” It was a gasp, he was lacking the air, or the will for talking louder.

“I’m going to fuck you, Clint, you’re going to felt it for days, and you’ll remember you’re mine.”

“I have never forgotten.”

“It didn’t look like that, doll” he said biting down again, he drew blood, it hurt like a motherfucker, his cock gave a twitch, stating it very much liked it.

Bucky backed him against the wall, the bed was just next to them, but as he turned him, keeping his head up against the wall, he was sure they wouldn’t use it. Bucky worked a hand between him and the wall, and cupped his growing dick.

“Bu-”

“You like this so much, you fucking slut” he whispered at his ear “you could come untouched just for me marking you, that’s how much you like it.” Clint tried to say something, and then Bucky’s fingers where on his mouth, warm, and fleshy, because his metal hand was really occupied with separating his ass checks as Bucky’s leg opened his legs. “I like this even more, knowing how much you like this, have you touched yourself thinking of me?” Clint nodded, just a little, couldn’t do much more in the position he was. “I tried, but I couldn’t remember the exact sounds you make, and it drove me crazy, Clint, you… you’re deep in me, doll.”

He said it just as one of the cold, not lubed fingers got inside him. Clint bit down in Bucky’s fingers. Bucky grunted and pushed deeper inside his mouth, Clint lapped at the bite. Almost pleading for Bucky to not slip them off, but he did it anyway.

“I’m sorry, Bucky, please, I’m sorry.”

“Tell me you don’t want to fuck like this, letting me ruin you” Clint didn’t know if Bucky was looking for an escape route, if he was looking for consent, of he just needed to know how much Clint needed it.

“I want you to.”

Another finger. Fuck, they were in a fucking motel, they surely had lube just in the side table. He wasn’t incline to think that Bucky was going to let him go to get it, though.

Bucky rubbed against his prostate, those cold fingers, powerful, long, strong, it was… he moaned, and he could felt Bucky breath getting worked up.

“Where is the lube?” Clint moved to look at him, he looked surprised “I’m not going to hurt you like that, you little fucker, I love you.”

Well, it wasn’t the best moment, nor the best place to say their first ‘I love you’s, but he couldn’t do another thing, could he?

“I love you too” Bucky kissed him, as rough as he was fucking his fingers inside him “It’s in the side table, I think.”

“Go get it and get in my dick, doll.”

Clint didn’t run, but only because a little of dignity was the only thing holding him together. He rubbed Bucky’s cock with the lube, it had a cooling effect, ‘won’t be as cool as those fingers’, Clint thought. Bucky took him in his arms, pinning him against the wall so Clint could rest his back, and he was inside, not a warning, not a slow thrust either.

He got as deep as possible in a single thrust and Clint patted, his breath caching, Bucky bit his lip, running his teeth along it, and he let Clint be the one going up and down in a slow pace at first, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before he put his hands in his hips. Clint rounded his neck, and Bucky started to fuck him. Going all or nothing in him, getting almost out just to be balls deep a second after.

His teeth where all over him, and Clint was sure he had let the silhouette of his hands marked in his neck, he was also sure, as he moved one hand up to Bucky hair, that at some moment Bucky was going to slap him for getting some of his hair out.

“Stop” Bucky said, caching that hand, much more gentle that Clint had thought, he moved it back to his pec and kissed Clint, who banged his head against the wall, Bucky smiled, Clint did too.

Clint was so close, so almost there, and he knew Bucky was too, all rhythm gone from his thrusts.

“Wolfie.”

“Come for me, Clint, birdie, doll, please, let me feel you coming around me.”

Bucky touched him, a few pumps and he did, he came all over Bucky, all over himself, labored breath, Bucky’s name in his lips, he couldn’t think in another thing except for Bucky’s dick inside him, Bucky all over him.

Bucky, Buck, wolfie.

He didn’t know if he said it out loud, because as Bucky was coming deep inside him he could hear “Yeah, all over you, all inside of you, Clint, doll, my birdie.”

As he opened his eyes he was resting in the bed, a heavy hand in his stomach, smearing the mess he had made of himself, the mess Bucky had made of him.

“That was…”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to run now?”

“I’ve been thinking for a month how I could… Look, I’m sorry.”

“You better be, idiot. I’m not… I _can’t_ let you back in just because you’re jealous over some mafia boss. Do you understand?”

“But you took me in quite good.” Clint rolled his eyes. “I understand. And I know I went a little crazy.”

“A little? You shot him, Bucky! And almost fucked me raw!” Clint hoped the excitement of the possibility of it happening wouldn’t show on his words.

“I was really scared, back then, of… Doing something wrong, on putting you on the edge, of you dying because of me. It’s harder to kill me you know? But you don’t like being protected, so what can I do?”

“So if I let you being a little protective of me in the battle field you won’t go all ‘Winter Soldier’ anymore?”

“You know I can’t promise that. But it’ll ease my mind, knowing you won’t get mad at me for trying to protect you. We’re Avengers, Clint, we protect people and we protect each other.”

Clint puffed a little “Do you think Cap and Stark’s was like this?”

“I prefer not to think about them, I’ve been living with them for a whole month.”

“God, why?”

“I was scare of what I could do if I was living alone.”

“You ended up doing it anyway.”

“Well, yeah, but at least I had an apology ready for it. And they helped me a little, even if I’m never telling them. Natasha also talked to me, didn’t know she was so into betting.” Clint laughed a little, Bucky cupped his face, moving him so he could look into his eyes. “Clint, I’m an idiot, I’ve been told that by everyone, but mostly me. A not-so-wise man told me that loving was easier. And I’m ready to love, had been for a time already.”

“Bucky-”

“Sorry” he said putting a finger to Clint’s lips “And, as I was saying, I’m ready to ask for forgiveness, to beg for it, for the rest of my life.”

“I’ll love to see you begging.”

“I’ll do it. Please, Clint, take me back, let me be with you, I’m so sorry, I was so scare of losing you that I did, I’m an idiot, I’m sorry, Clint, I’m sorry” he said caressing his lips with the finger he had used to shush him, and then cupping his face “Let me be your boyfriend, Clint, please.”

Clint looked at him, he opened his mouth tentatively, when he wasn’t hushed down be a finger he started talking “You just asked to be my boyfriend.”

“Yes.”

“As in, being together.”

“Yes.”

“Do you want it?”

“I’ve been wanting it for longer that I can tell you if I want you to still think I’m not a helpless romantic.”

“We could try it.”

“What does that mean?”

“That you should have kissed me about four words ago.”

He did, they kissed, slow and tender, purposeful.

“Does that mean I can call you ‘my boyfriend’ in front of the team?” Bucky said smirking, his lips still brushing against Clint’s.

“You can call me everything except for-”

“Birdie.”

“Yeah, that. Birdie? Seriously?”

“You call me wolfie.”

“Yeah, but wolves are strong, and reliable, beautiful creatures. Have you seen a pigeon?”

“I’m not calling you a pigeon, _Hawk_ eye.”

“Oh, right.” He kissed Bucky again, trying to keep his blush a secret.

_______

They were at one of Stark parties. Sitting down at one of the couches, leaning all over each other, whispering about this or that, smiling at whoever passed near them.

“I can’t tell a difference between now and when you weren’t together.” Tony said, sitting down at a chair near them, a cup in his hand, Steve in the other.

“You could if your bedroom was near ours.” Bucky answered without even looking back at him.

Clint laughed. They kissed.

“You aren’t a couple, you’re a menace.” Tony mumbled.

Well, he wasn’t right.

They were a couple, they _also_ happened to be a menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it! I loved writing these dorks, so there is a very real possibility of me writing more of them, maybe adding some special to this fic, or some kind of prequel thing, what do you think??  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
